oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Raikou Raikou no Mi
|textcolor = FFFFFF |name = Raikou Raikou no Mi |image = File:image.png|230px |jname = 雷光雷光の実 |rname = Raikou Raikou no Mi |ename = Lightning-Lightning Fruit |meaning = Lightning Lightning Fruit |first = Respect Still Not Earned? |type = |user = Sengoku D. Autumn }} The (雷光雷光の実, Literally meaning; "Lightning-Lightning Fruit") is an outstanding -type that once belonged to the Sengoku Family, a that rules the Mogami kingdom. The Raikou Raikou no Mi grants its eater the ability to manipulate, create, and become any form of lightning how they see fit. The power of this devil fruit makes the eater a Lightning Human (雷光人間, Raikou Ningen). It was eaten by Vice- ; Sengoku D. Autumn. Appearance The fruit is circular shaped fruit of a bright yellow color. Yellow, the symbolic color of joy, happiness, and/or intellect. However in this case it is just more than just those adjectives. It is the symbolism of the very power it grants; lightning. It is very similar to the , from not only shape, but the make of the stem as well. Strength and Weaknesses Strengths As the name suggests Raikou Raikou no Mi, Autumn has the ability to do "something" with lightning. That something is to create and control lightning at her will. Autumn believes that those that possess the ability to control lightning are just under the capabilities of the Raikou Raikou no Mi. It is a fruit that has the ability to slay the gods sitting within the heavens. With simple punches, Autumn is able to transfer electrical surges into her target(s) the infiltrate their body and paralysis them. Upon the first hit the opponent is unaware of the transfer, however after being hit over and over again the parts of their body become numb. The more times she makes contact the faster the paralysis will take full effect. By just swinging her arms or even walking, her body passively takes in the electrons that float around the atmosphere. This passive ability is what makes this devil fruit so great the user — Autumn — is consistently getting stronger as she lives on. Lightning itself is one of the five basic elements. The other four being; fire, water, earth, and wind. Lightning's greatest strength is the offensive power and destruction it can cause. She has developed many techniques from small ones such as Raida to extremely large and powerful ones like Raikou. She has created a defensive technique that involves covering her entire body in a thick layer of lightning. It is known as the Armor of the Lightning God (雷神の鎧,'' Raishin no Yoroi''). This armor gives her dramatic boosts in her base abilities as well as ups her destructive combatant abilities. A devil fruit user's general weakness is that they can not swim, even though this is her weakness she has shown on many occasions being able to use her abilities underneath water. Autumn can transform into lightning itself which gives her a form of flight. Autumn is also able to become one with any form of lightning, and eating it for usage later. It has been stated that on a stormy night Autumn literally ate a thunderbolt, and absorbed it's great power. She is able to manipulate preexisting lightning, as well as create his own from thin air. By utilizing her lightning armor becomes a walking lightning rod — granted her the Lightning Rod (雷竿, Raisao) epithet — which absorbs lightning which works hand in hand with her ability to eat it. Making contact with Autumn is not suggested, as it could server troublesome for an opponent. Those that touch Autumn have their bodies infiltrated by electrons that will, as time passes, paralyze the opponent. This is one of the only abilities that seems to work even if the opponent is using Armament Haki. *'Electricity Manipulation/Generation:' The simple ability of being able to create lightning from thin air without the need of a preexisting source. This ability is one of the most useful of her passive abilities. Most times when in a battle or just a general situation, most tend to put their opponent(s) in an environment where they can't use their affinity ability to their liking, therefore placing them at a disadvantage. However, with this ability to freely generate electricity it doesn't matter where Autumn is. Even though this electricity can be made quickly, it is usually highly concentrated. Additionally she is able to freely manipulate the lightning from the nature and/or of her opponent(s) and use it as a tool for her own mass of destruction. This makes other users of the lightning abilities somewhat useless against her. *'Electrical Force Field:' By gathering and/or generating concentrated electrical energy and condensing it around a specific vicinity, Autumn is able to create a electrical force field. This force field is highly durable, being able to protect her against advanced technique, and protecting her from weak ones as well. Even though it is somewhat her most ultimately defense it does carry it's own flaws. When forging a force field, she is unable to move how she pleases. In fact, she is complete unable to move unless it is within the borders of the force field. *'Electroception:' In passive electrolocation, Autumn is able to sense the weak bioelectric fields generated by living beings and uses it to locate them. These electric fields are generated by everything living due to the activity of their nerves and muscles. In active electrolocation, Autumn gains the ability to sense her surrounding environment by generating electric fields and detecting distortions in these fields using electroreceptor organs. This allows the young marine to detect non-living objects as well as living beings. *'Electroporation & Eletrical Travelling:' Creating electricity or using electricity that already exists, Autumn has the ability to travel through said electricity. Because she is traveling with electricity she moves so fast she becomes untraceable, virtually moving at the speed of lightning. She is also seen being able to create a portal of electricity. Though because she doesn't heavily rely on this, it's capabilities are unknown. Autumn is also fully capable to transforming into a lightning bolt. *'Electrical Currents & Charge Distribution:' By utilizing electricity to it's highest capabilities, Autumn is able to control the flow and currents of electrical waves which allows her to manipulate the magnetic fields. With negative charges she is able to push things away, and with positive charges she is able to pull things in, acting as a magnet to various electrons. Additionally she is able to give stray and complete useless objects use, by giving them positive or negative charge. She is able to virtually control her opponent's body by manipulating the electrical signals in their body. This ability however leaves Autumn completely mindless making her and if there are multiple foes, she becomes an easy to hit open target. Weaknesses History Techniques Melee Attacks Raitama (雷球, Literally meaning; "Lightning Sphere"): Autumn's most powerful and overused close range techniques she created due to the power granted by the Raikou Raikou no Mi. It is achieved by focusing a vast amount of Raikou Raikou no Mi's lightning energy. This technique has the loud sound of sparking, which with the longer the technique is held, begins to sound like ticking. Once completely formed Autumn thrusts towards the target. If the target is hit the injuries are nearly always fatal. She has been seen using this technique not only multiple times throughout a battle, but to also even finish an opponent off. Being hit by this could be both the first and last time you ever get to take a breath. Autumn created this technique honoring the fact that she had finally mastered the blessings of the Raikou Raikou no Mi. Raiōja (雷王, Literally meaning; "Lightning Ruler"): Long Range Attacks Concept and Creation Trivia Category:Sigma's Devil Fruits Category:Logia Devil Fruits